


In Their Second Coming

by Fervidflowering



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, Multiple Perspectives, POV Third Person, assigning characters to elements, mostly just ficlets for me to play around with these characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fervidflowering/pseuds/Fervidflowering
Summary: They all found themselves stumbling into a new version of themselves, tested by the elements.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	In Their Second Coming

Nimué. Water

She is spun round and thrashed by the river and rocks. Neither up, nor down, there's only the water and herself. Until she finds herself grasping onto something. 

She crawls out of the water on her own, under her own power. She can’t breathe, water just keeps pouring out of her, but she is dragging herself out of the water, through the muck at the edge, and onto the leaf-strewn dirt. 

Within her, something burns beneath the water still pouring from her. It burns so hot she cannot think. 

\---   
Gawain. Earth

The world is silent as he comes to himself. For the first time in a long time, he feels held. Safe. His chest moves without pain as he breathes. He cannot open his eyes yet, the sleep has too much hold on him yet. But he knows he can pull and push the air from his lungs and he feels like weeping at the calm. 

\---  
Lancelot. Wind

A horse trots through the forest, two riders upon its back. The smaller one flickers his eyes all around the front of them, his mouth puckered and his brow furrowed in concentration. The larger one tilts as if he might fall from the saddle before he curls himself closer to the small one. Wind rattles through the trees, shaking like dried beans in a bowl. 

They ride on. 

\----  
Arthur. Fire

They drag the dead into piles along the beach. They can do no more for them now, but set fire to them before moving on. He carries a torch himself and lights the pyre of Tusks and Air Folk and Snakes and Red Spear’s raiders. Tears trace his cheeks as he stands amongst the people Nimué entrusted to him and those who had saved them. They do not stay until the last of the pyres has burned out. He, those advisors left, and Red Spear lead them back up the cliffs in search of safety and their Queen.


End file.
